This study is designed to evaluate the safety of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected women and to evaluate changes in viral load in infants proven to be infected and absolute CD4 counts in all immunized children. The secondary aims of this study are: To evaluate the immunogenicity of envelope recombinant proteins in infants who are of indeterminate status born to HIV-infected women. To evaluate cell-mediated responses to HIV specific antigens and non-HIV antigens in immunized children. To evaluate humoral immune responses to the vaccine candidates in immunized children.